


Behind the Curtain

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Tomorrow, Vishkar will open the new Rio de Janeiro City Center. But tonight, they celebrate. Satya and Sombra most of all.





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, my first Symbra ficlet went over well enough that I got a request for a second. :) Which is GREAT, because I love this ship and it doesn't get enough love. So here we go, for Kinktober Day 19: Public Sex.

Their first meeting had been at a company event. Sombra had introduced herself as a “business associate” of Sanjay’s, taken Symmetra’s hand, kissed it, apologized profusely for the discomfort she’d caused, and then proceeded to talk to her for the rest of the night. She’d been strangely charming despite the rocky start, and she’d had a lot of interesting things to say. About the nature of humanity and about the work Vishkar was doing in South America, how tragic the Calado explosion had been, but that some things happened for a reason, and maybe the reason for that bit of misfortune in particular was to bring them together.

Sombra had said she worked with systems and that she would be supervising security installations in their Rio offices. Symmetra hadn't quite believed her at the time (were those augments really to help her build security networks?), but it hadn't mattered: Sombra had shown up for routine inspections, just as she had said she would. And every time, she had set time aside for Satya.

Satya, for her part, had been reluctant at first. Sombra was brash, unfettered, and had no sense of when to hold her tongue… but there was something intriguing about that. She was a puzzle. She was enigmatic. A mess begging to be tidied up. Chaos that screamed out for order.

And she was dangerous.

Satya felt herself drawn to that danger. She wanted to see where it would lead in a way she had never felt before. She'd never had an interest in going around the rules, messing with the structure and order of things - but with Sombra, it’s almost fun. More than that, it’s somehow thrilling.

The construction project in Rio is coming to a close. Tomorrow will be the grand opening, so tonight, Vishkar celebrates. Symmetra sits at Sanjay’s side as he speaks to prominent members of the city council. She’s bored with the conversation, which once again has turned to the matter of the stolen sonic technology they had been housing, and how the rat that had stolen it is being rewarded for his crimes with international fame. It's something she's heard dozens of times by now. There's laughably little left to cover.

But thankfully, she's saved from her boredom by a late arrival. Sombra takes one of the few empty seats at the table – one that happens to be at Symmetra’s other side. “Sorry I'm late,” she says, but the way she almost makes a show of her late entrance is totally unapologetic. Sanjay frowns.

“It is fine,” he says. “So long as you're here now.”

Sombra nods, but she makes no effort to join the conversation. When nobody's looking, she makes faces at Symmetra, rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue when someone says something just a little bit too stiff. And Symmetra, smitten as she is with Sombra, laughs in spite of herself and tries to hide it behind her hand.

But that's not all Sombra does. She sneaks a hand under the table and traces it up Symmetra’s thigh, caressing her over the smooth material of her dress. The first time, Symmetra glares at her, hoping that will be enough to cow her and make her stop; the second, she tries to make a show of being unaffected. By the third, she's sighing and shifting into the touch.

Sombra’s hand slips under the slit in Symmetra’s dress. She moves slowly, almost hesitantly, like she's testing if this is okay. Symmetra does not protest, but she does not make it easier for Sombra, either. This is neither the time nor the place for this.

“Excuse me a moment,” Symmetra says. She stands abruptly, but still somehow gracefully, and leaves the table, acutely aware of Sombra's eyes lingering on her back as she heads toward the restroom in the back of the restaurant. She does not hear the excuses the other woman gives, but she’s sure they will come.

Symmetra enters the bathroom, runs one of the taps, and splashes her face with cold water. She silently chides herself for her behaviour and reminds herself who she's with. She cannot afford to seem unprofessional here, not after everything Sanjay and Vishkar have done for her…

She looks up to stare at herself in the mirror and finds Sombra's reflection staring at her from behind.

“What do you want?”

“Trying to calm down?” Sombra completely ignores Symmetra’s inquiry and steps forward, crowding her from behind. Sombra traps her in place with her hands on the counter, one on each side to frame Symmetra’s body. She's warm, soft, and entirely too close.

Symmetra swallows. She can smell the light perfume wafting off of Sombra. Her heart beats rapidly.

“Now is not the time,” Symmetra says, even though her heart, her body, yearns for Sombra's touch.

“Really…” Sombra sees right through her. She purses her lips and traces a hand up Symmetra’s arm, over her shoulder, and to her neck. The architech stretches her neck out, sighing pleasantly as Sombra caresses her. “Because I think now seems like the perfect time.”

Sombra leans up to kiss the junction between Symmetra’s neck and shoulder. Symmetra does not fight this time; she melts into it, mouth falling open on a gasp. She can practically feel Sombra smile against her skin.

“See? I told you. I'm always right.” The hand that had been stroking her neck moves to her hair, pulling it aside like a curtain so Sombra can have better access. The other one teases under the slit of Symmetra’s dress again, fiddling with the material. “ _Dale_ , Satya, come on,” Sombra pleads, “Let me touch you.”

Symmetra takes a deep breath. She should have known - Sombra has no qualms about getting too touchy in public. Her favourite place to have sex is, after all, in Symmetra’s own office.

But her office has a lock.

Sombra doesn't seem to care. When Symmetra doesn't say no, she slides her hand in further, playing with the hem of Symmetra’s panties. She looks up at her girlfriend, presses her lips just below her ear. “Please?”

Satya gasps. She closes her eyes and, ever so slightly, nods her consent.

Sombra wastes no time. She may have no qualms about having sex in public, but she knows Symmetra is leagues more uncomfortable about it, and so thankfully moves quickly.

Satya spreads her legs enough to give Sombra better access. Sombra takes full advantage of it, lifting the front of her dress up and aside with one hand and slipping the fingers of the other under the soft material of her panties.

Symmetra moans at the feel of Sombra’s fingers sliding between her labia. She had already been so aroused when they were seated at the table, it takes almost no effort to get her wet enough Sombra can slide right in. And she does; one finger first, then two, in and out and round and round, feeling out all the most intimate, pleasurable spots inside of Satya.

“Mmm, you're so soft tonight,” Sombra hums. She nibbles and suckles at Symmetra’s earlobe, fingers stroking her from the inside. Satya’s eyes flutter open and she moans, hand coming up to stifle herself. Her gaze flits over to Sombra, who smiles smugly.

“What was that? Quiet now, Satya, unless you want to get caught.”

She doesn't. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this. More importantly, she doesn't want anyone to see _Sombra_ like this. The quiet, greedy part of Symmetra, the part she tries to suppress and ignore, wants to keep Sombra all to herself.

She gasps and bites down on her hand to stop herself crying out. Sombra crooks her fingers, tugging gently and pressing down on a spot that makes Symmetra’s vision quake. It's alarming how close she is already, how Sombra can reduce her to this with just a few touches and a look over her shoulder.

“Don't hold back,” Sombra says. She begins to move her fingers in and out of Symmetra rhythmically. The wet slide is punctuated by the most obscene noises, and they send shivers up and down Symmetra’s spine. “We don't have long. Your friends are going to wonder what we're up to.”

She's right. Rationally, Satya knows it. But that doesn't mean she wants it to end so fast - she wants to take what she can while she has it, because soon she won't get to see Sombra at all. Not after the construction is done and she has to go back to Utopaea.

Sombra’s fingers continue to move in and out of her easily. Symmetra’s legs are beginning to tremble with the effort of standing. Every second this goes on, they feel weaker, and she's barely standing at all when finally, Sombra hits the perfect spot inside her and she can't hold on anymore.

Satya braces herself against the counter. She breathes heavily, gritting her teeth, trying so hard to focus, to let herself go…

And then at last, she does: Satya arches her back as she comes, only just barely managing to swallow her shout before it can echo around the restroom. She can feel how wet she is, how much of her own ejaculate is trickling down her legs and seeping into her panties. But somehow, she can’t find it in her to care, not when Sombra is still fingering her, stroking her through her orgasm, gently and carefully, until the last dregs of it dry up and leave Satya breathless.

Symmetra takes deep, steadying breaths to collect herself once the haze in her mind starts to unfurl. Sombra withdraws her fingers and rinses them off, shaking them free of any excess water before taking Satya’s face in her hands and kissing her hard.

“There’s my favourite architech,” Sombra mumbles against her lips. “You feel any better?”

“I… yes,” Symmetra says, trying to gather her thoughts and articulate them properly. Her tongue feels heavy in her mouth. All of her body feels heavy, really. She feels tired. Sated. It’s nice. “But what about you?”

“Oh, you can get me later,” Sombra assures her. “But right now we should probably get back to the party.” She kisses Symmetra again lightly, then heads to the door. “Get cleaned up a bit first, though.”

Symmetra looks down at herself as if she’s just remembered how much of a mess she’s made. Her nose wrinkles in distaste. As good as all that felt, she hates how filthy it’s made her. “Yes.” She looks back up at Sombra. “So, if you want me to ‘get you later’… that means you are coming home with me tonight, then?”

For a moment, Sombra looks taken aback. She hesitates, a red blush rising on her cheeks, and slowly, she nods. “...Yeah. Yeah, I’ll come home with you.”

“Good.”

Sombra nods and opens the door, still blushing adorably. She gives Symmetra one last smile over her shoulder - and gods, does she look _shy_? - before leaving the restroom.

Symmetra smiles to herself and turns to rearrange her hair in the mirror. Facing the crowds tomorrow will be difficult. But tonight… tonight will be a good night. Sombra will make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
